Cue Cards
by Muffy90
Summary: Modern!AU ; Connor Kenway is nervous about asking the new girl in town out on a date. Lucky for him his friends gave him some note cards with tips and pick-up lines written on them. Will they help out? Or will the young man make a fool out of himself? ( Short Story ; Connor/OC )


A/N: So instead of working on my fanfic "Totem", with which I'm battling with the second chapter, I decided to write a short Moder!AU drabble based on this post on tumblr. post/62524855626/maliks-butt-im-so-sorry-based-on- this-text

There is not much character development, nor universe or Modern!AU exploration. Just hints here and there on how things worked. It's more of a short cute story than anything else. I hope you enjoy this silly story and have fun reading it!

**Disclamer: The universe of Assassin's Creed and its characters belongs to Ubisoft. I only claim ownership to any OC that features in this fictional story.**

* * *

Connor sat back in the red diner couch, putting down his bitter coffee down on the table with a sigh. The place was full, which was more than normal, considering lunch time was getting near. The young Native American shifted in his seat, his eyes not leaving the small cards in his hands. He flipped through the first five, re-reading the tips and lines written on the white paper. He never went on a date with a woman before. His focus has always been on his Assassin training or on his revenge against his biological father's ally, Charles Lee. And outside of his life in the Brotherhood, he lived a simple one in the small farming town of Davenport, not far from the city, where he ran a transporting business or hanged out with his fellow Assassins at the local bar. That was until a family of horse breeders, the Dohertys, moved into the small town. They had a single daughter about the Assassin's age, named Eileen. She was a biracial Native American, just like him, and she wasn't like any woman he'd met so far. Her plain and natural beauty, as well as her strong and gentle personality slowly attracted the Assassin's attention. However, the biggest difference between them, aside from obviously their gender and their personalities, was their background. Her parents were a loving married couple, who enjoyed their common life with their daughter. Connor let out a dry chuckle at the thought. His roots were buried along with his mother, a strong woman who decided to raise her son as a single mother, with the support of the her Native American community. A once innocent time that was cut short by her tragic death. How different their background was indeed. The young man shook his head. He wasn't here to reminisce on sad events. Despite their differences, Connor and Eileen were close friends now. He never felt a strong of a connection as he felt with her. It was only until an outing at the local fair with a group of friends and herself that he realized how different from 'friendship' his feelings towards her were. Especially when they shared a seat on the roller coaster. How she clung to him during the ride, the young Assassin thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. Unfortunately, acknowledging one's attraction to someone was the first step, and the biracial man ignored all the others that followed. Lucky for him, the note cards with the tips his male friends gave him would help. At least, he hoped so...

The bell hanging on top of the dinner's entrance chimed as the door opened. The Assassin looked up towards it and smiled. He got up, nearly spilling his coffee all over the table and stood as Eileen walked over to him.

"Hey," the gentle peck she placed on his cheek almost had him freeze in place, "did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here," the young man lied.

The dark haired woman smiled and glanced at the menu. Connor couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was tied back in a braid, and her freckled cheeks were slightly red, most likely due to the chilly wind outside. She was wearing an autumn dress and jacket that showed her curves. Especially around the chest area. Shit. The young man barely noticed when his friend ordered her food and the waitress waited for his.

"Connor? Don't you want to eat something?"

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and ordered his food with haste. The waitress jotted it down on her notepad, took the menus and walked away, leaving the two of them alone. Eileen turned her attention back to her friend. "So," she placed her arms on the table and gave him a warm smile, "what's up?"

The young Assassin cleared his throat and grabbed the note cards. '_Here goes nothing._' He took the first cue card and read it out loud, glancing over at Eileen from time to time. "Uh... Hey... Did you uh... fall down from heaven because you look," his trembling grip make the cards fall out of his hands, "Shit! Erm..." She arched a brow at him. He had to go on. Connor quickly grabbed a bunch of cards, glimpsed at them, turned them downside up, and read them again before continuing, his voice even yet unsure. "You shouldn't, um... wear make-up, since it alters perfection."

His dark brown eyes met her own. Her eyebrows were arched, her face showing her amused confusion. The young Assassin's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his nervousness before carrying on. "Wow, I didn't know angels flew so-" The cards slipped from his treacherous hands. "**Motherf-**" He grabbed them too hastily, making some escape his grip and fly under the table while others slip to Eileen's side of the table. "Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she gathered them and handed them over, not resisting the urge to read a few. "What are these anyway?"

"Nothing," the Assassin quickly replied, "they're just to help-" He stopped. He had to chose his words carefully now. Oh screw it. "You're so pretty Eileen."

The young woman let out a faint laugh, her cheeks red once more. "Thank you."

"I mean it." Connor carried on despite his friend's surprised look. "I'm sorry, it's just. I really like you. And I was wondering if you'd like for us to date."

If anyone would look at Eileen right now, they'd notice that she froze. As if someone had struck her. But her cheeks soon turned scarlet. Her eyes darted to her lap, where she fidgeted her fingers. The Assassin was about to mentally slap himself for his stupidity, but the shy smile that crept in Eileen's face dissuaded him. Her head turned to him and she addressed him with a calm voice. "Sure." She picked up a card from the bunch which had 'Movie!' written on it and grinned. "How about we head to the movies later tonight?"

Connor smiled. "That'd be great."


End file.
